De enredos corazón
by Lyanbeth
Summary: Ella esta embarazada de el enemigo jurado de su mejor amigo, este la apoya en todo sin conoser la identidad del padre. Sin planearlo se enamoran, pero a su vida llega cierto rubio para alterar los pensamientos de la chica, ¿Porquien se decidira ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada solo quiero aclarar que este es un fic, sin magia. Sin mas, ahí se los dejo, lean queridos míos.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparesen no son míos, pertenesen a la escritora JK Rowling, esto es puro ocio, sin intencion de plagio**.

&&&&

Un apuesto chico de desordenados cabellos azabaches, porte sexy y elegante, dulce y penetrante mirada verde esmeralda; caminaba por las concurridas calles de la ciudad de Londres, rumbo a su departamento, ubicado en una de las zonas de mayor prusvalia de la mensionada ciudad.

Harry James Potter, era un exitoso inversionista, hijo de él reconosido e importante Magnate James Potter, y la distinguida Medico-Cirujana Lilí Evans.

Huerfano a la edad de siete años, fue criado a lado de los amigos de su padre, a quienes queria como a unos tíos.

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, ambos amigos de James y Lilí, criaron a Harry como a un hijo.

Harry era un joven de veintitres años, un éxito con las chicas (cortesia de Sirius Black, no acepte imitaciones), inteligente (esa parte inculcada desde niño por su madre), y super sensillo. Eh, ahí el motivo por el cual le gustaba salir por las tardes a pasear.

Trato de apresurarse, hoy era viernes, y tocaba la reunion con sus amigos, precisamente en su casa.

Llego y preparo todo lo indispensable para la sena, ya que las reuniones siempre eran en casas diferentes, el anfitrion preparaba la sena.

Harry, era un chico lleno de cualidades, una navaja Suiza sin lugar a dudas, pero la que mas resaltaba de llas era su peculiar don para el Arte Culinario.

Rebiso el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared de la cosina (manía de Lupin, por que, según él, Harry siempre era muy impuntual), las 6 de la tarde menos cinco, disponia de una hora. Sonriendo se puso manos a la obra.

----o0o0o----

Del otro lado de la ciudad, dos jovenes chicas discutian acaloradamente.

-¡Te digo que tienes que decirle!...-exclamo una hermosa chica de exelentes curvas, mirada azúl celeste, y aire estrambotico, en tono serio.

-¡No puedo!...-contradijo su interlocutora, una hermosa joven, de rizada melena castaña, y dulces ojos color cafes.

-¡Pero es su obligacion!...-rebatio, tratando de hacer entrar en razon a su amiga.

-Luna...¡Se va a casar!...¿Tu como te tomarias, una noticia asi, si te la dicen a días de tu boda?...-pregunto con aire cansado.

-Pero es que...¡¿Comó fue que te fijaste en semejante idiota?!.-pregunto azorada.

-Lo mismo me pregunto...Fui solo un simple juego, una entretencion¡y mira como acabe! Harry y Ron van a matarme, los...los defraude de la peor manera y ahora...-confeso angustiada por la reaccion de sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida, y se puso a llorar. Y es que se enterarian...¡Oh, claro que si! Por que se notaria tarde o temprano, y para su desgracia seria mas temprano que tarde.

-Ya Hermione, no llores...-trato de consolarla mientras la abrazaba.-Veras que ellos te apoyaran, y si no...Ya me encargare yo de que entiendan...-dijo, Hermione sonrio, sabia lo persuasiva que podia llegar a ser su amiga.

-Pues preparate, porque se los pienso decir esta noche...-dijo Hermione poniendose de pie, pues habian estado sentadas a orillas de la cama, mientras conversavan.

Luna Lonewood y Hermione Granger eran amigas inseparables, junto con Ginny, una linda pelirroja hermana de Ronald Weasley.

Las tres eran inseparables, se contaban todo, o bueno casi todo (entiendase lo que trato de decir, evitaban opinar sobre sus experiencias sexuales).

Aunque todos eran un gran grupo de amigos, nadie interferia en la especial union que existia entre, Harry Potter - Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, como en un acuerdo tácito.

Amigos desde el prescolar tenian una amistad inquebrantable, o al menos eso estaba por ponerse a prueba.

-¿En la reunion?...¿Con todos presentes?...-pregunto la rubia incredula.

-Si.-fue lo unico que respondio.

-¡Que valor!.-alago, Hermione solo asintio, aunque no muy convensida de esto.

-Tengo que hacerlo, y cuanto antes mejor. No puedo vivir, tratando de tapar al sol con un dedo...-argumento.-¡A él no pienso decirselo, nunca!...-agrego al ver que Luna pensaba decir algo sobre ello.-¿Escuchaste¡Nunca!...-exclamo al tiempo que se dirijia al baño. Luna no la perdio de vista hasta que desaparecio tras la puerta.

-Nunca digas nunca amiga...-murmuro asi misma, con una sonrisa triste grabada en su rostro.

----o0o0o---

Dos horas despues ya se encontraban en el ascensor del edificio de Harry, camino a su departamento.

-¡¿Se los vas a decir a todos, hoy?!.-pregunto una Ginny algo, o muy, asombrada, por la impactante noticia, aun no digerida.

-Si, Ginn...pero lo que mas me importa por ahora es si cuento con ustedes, la situacion por la que estoy pasando es muy dificil y complicada, y yo...-habia comenzado cuando sus amigas la interrumpieron.

-¡Claro que si!...-exclamaron las dos al unisono.

-Esa pregunta ni se pregunta.-dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Si pero¿Como les vas a decir que el otro responsable es...?...-Ginny se vio obligada a callar al notar que ya habian llegado al piso de su amigo. Ahí, Sirius y Neville las esperaban.

-Tardaron mucho chicas...-dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa calida. Hermione se tenso, y Luna notandolo, se decidio a tomar la palabra.

-Es que Ginny, no decidia que ponerse...-se excuso. Ginny sonrio apenada.-Queria verse linda para ti, Nev querido...y se retraso casi por media hora...-podia haber seguido si Ginny no la hubiera detenido.

-¡Bien, basta! Lo siento¿esta bien?. Vamos Nev...-dijo mientras tomaba a su novio de la mano, en direccion al departamento.

Ginny y Neville Longbottom, llevaban una relacion de tres años y ya hablaban de boda.

Ginny, era Medico Pediatra en un Hospital del centro de la ciudad. Mientras que Neville, era un reconosido Biologo Botanico.

-¡Chicos! Que alegria que ya hayan llegado...-exclamo Remus, mientras se dirijia a besar a su esposa. Luna sonrio dentro del beso.-Pense que tenias junta hasta tarde...-dijo extrañado, mientras la abrazaba.

Llevaban un año y tres meses de feliz matrimonio, y les importaba en absoluto la diferencia de edad.

-Si, la tenia. Pero la cansele¿cuantas veces a la semana se reunen los amigos?.-pregunto a modo de respuesta.

-Si, tienes razon...-asintio sonriendo.

Luna era directora en un istituto de prestigiada reputacion. Mientras que Remus, junto con Sirius, habian formado una compañía automotriz.

-Ustedes tortolitos, es hora de la cena...-anuncio Harry sonriendo, le gustaba ver a Remus tan feliz, ya solo faltaba Sirius, pero de ese se encargaria mas tarde.

La sena transcurrio en perfecta calma, entre risas y bromas.

-¿Y tu Hermione?...¿Que tienes?...-pregunto Ron extrañado.

-¡¿Que tengo de qué?!...-pregunto exaltada, mientras pegaba un salto en su lugar, la pregunta del pelirrojo la habia tomado desprevenida.

-Si, haz estado muy callada...-apunto Ron, con un tinte de preocupacion en la voz.

-Ron tiene razon Hermione, por muy raro que eso suene...¿Ocurre algo?...-pregunto Harry, mirandola con intensidad.

_Bien Hermione, es el momento. Tu puedes, todos te miran, solo...dilo. Momento¿todos me miran? No, no puedo. Muero del miedo...talvez primero se lo digo a...mh...¡a Harry! Él es como un hermano, seguro es el que mejor me entendera. ¡Si, claro! Entendera que te hayas metido con el dueño de la compañía que casi lo hace quebrar_.

-Nada Harry...mh...solo que tengo un nuevo cliente, y muy importante...-se excuso con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿En serio? Que bien¿Y quien es?...-pregunto él interesado.

-Pues, un empresario muy importante...¿Como es que se llamaba?... mh... ¿Mafloy?...mh...-trataba de recordar mientras hacia ademanes con la mano.

-Malfoy.-apuntaron Sirius, Remus y Harry con desdén. Ella les miro extrañada.

-¿Le conosen?.-pregunto curiosa.

-Si, Remus, James y yo lo conosimos en la escuela...pero debo admitir que nos divertiamos de lo lindo molestandolos a él y a Snivellus...-dijo Sirius con un brillo de malicia pintado en sus ojos. Hermione nego con la cabeza, mientras los demas reian abiertamente.

-Ya superalo Sirius. Tus rensillas con Snape son cosas del pasado...-dijo evitando por todos los medios no reir tambien. A pesar del tiempo le habia tocado vivir varias de las bromas de Sirius para con Snape, y recordarlo resultaba gracioso. El la miro ofendido.

-¡Nunca!...-dijo en tono solemne, algo dramaticado.

-¡Dios! En momentos como estos me convenso de que te quedaste estancado en alguna parte de tu adolecencia...-dijo Hermione con sorna.

-Mejor dicho niñes...-apunto Ginny convensida. Sirius miro con fingido dolor a ambas.

-No, en la niñes no se divierten tanto con las niñas.-agrego Luna, y las otras dos asintieron en acuerdo, mientras Sirius sonria complacido.

-Me encanta ser el centro de atencion.-dijo con petulancia. Ellos le miraron mientras rodaban los ojos.

-¿Y tu de dondé conoses a Malfoy?.-pregunto Hermione dirijiendose a Harry.

-Yo conosi a Malfoy hijo, tambien en la escuela. Mientras estudiaba Finanzas...-respondio Harry con un gesto de hastío.

-Oh, si...eh oido hablar de el...¿como es que se llama?...-hablo Ginny, tratando de enfocar el nombre de el aludido.

-Draco.-dijo Harry. Ella asintio freneticamente.

-Es donador en el Hospital...-dijo ella, recordando de donde conosia aquel nombre.

-De hecho la familiaridad entre los Malfoy's y Sirius es mas estrecha.-apunto Remus, Sirius lo miro fastidiado, y los demas intrigados.

-¿En serio¿Como eso?...-pregunto Luna a su marido, con total intriga.

-La esposa de Malfoy, es mi prima.-respondio con simplizidad, restandole importancia con un ademan de manos.-Jamas me lleve con ella y Bellatrix, su hermana. Con la unica que mantenia contacto es con Andy...-agrego refiriendose a su prima preferida Andromeda.

-Entonces Draco es tu sobrino.-apunto Hermione.

-¡Vaya! El destino es grande y la ciudad muy chica.-dijo Neville sonriendo.

-¡Es cierto! Trabajare con tus parientes...pero si son Black, ya dieron su carta de presentacion.-dijo Hermione con una mueca de fastidio.-Menudos clientes me fui a conseguir...-dijo con pesadumbre.

-¡Oye!.-exclamo Sirius y los demas comenzaron a reir.

----o0o0o----

-¡Estoy muerto!...-sentencio Harry tendiendose en el sillon, Sirius se acaba de marchar y ya solo quedaban ellos dos.

-Pues que bien lo disimulas...-dijo Hermione en son de broma. Harry sonrio y se quedaron un rato en silencio, un comodo silencio. Hermione suspiro, para tomar valor.-Mh...¿Harry?.-llamo, él se habia tendido en el sillon mas largo de la sala, mientras ella en el de alado, por lo que solo podia ver su revuelto cabello.

-¿Mhhh?...-fue todo lo que él profiro, en tono soñoliento.

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo.-llamo por segunda vez.

-Mhhjm...-dijo Harry, ya mas dormido que despierto. Hermione se desespero, o se lo decia ¡ya! O ya no tendria valor de hacerlo mas tarde.

-Harry James Potter, despiertate en este mismo momento. Tengo algo urgente que decirte...-dijo en tono amenazante. El refunfuño, y de mala gana se sento en el sofa.

-Mas vale que sea importante, por que si no...-empezo, pero se vio obligado a callar por la subita noticia.

-Estoy embarazada...-dijo tan rapido que a él le costo mas tiempo digerir la, "buena nueva".

-¡Pero que bruta eres Hermione¿Como me lo dices asi, como asi¿Sin anestecia?...-dijo con la quijada rozando los suelos. Despues sonrio.-Asi que sere tío...¿Y quien es el padre?...-dijo, lo primero con dicha y algo de tristeza, y lo segundo con algo de coraje y envidia.

Ella palidecio. ¿Y ahora que decia?, se pregunto.

-Ehm...pu-pues...veras...-comenzo tartamudeando.

&&&&

**Si quieren que lo continuen solo pulsen el botoncito de GO, y dejen un Review. Haran muy feliz a esta pobre alma. Gracias y hasta la proxima.**


	2. Nuevos descubrimientos

**A los que les intereso el fic, a quí les dejo el segundo capi (n.n).**

**Declaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparesen no son míos, pertenesen a la escritora JK Rowling, esto es puro ocio, sin intencion de plagio.**

&&&&

-¿Y bien?.-pregunto Harry al ver que ella no continuaba.

-Él...él...él no es relevante Harry.-dijo al fin. Harry la miro atonito.

-¿No es relevante?...-repitio no dando credito.-Hermione¡es el padre de tu hijo!...-exclamo con la voz pintada ligeramente de desepcion.

_¿Que demonios te sucede Harry? Se supone debes estar feliz por la noticia de tu Amiga. Si, ya lo sé...pero es que¿porque me duele tanto? Harry no confundas tus sentimientos, no a esta altura del partido. Es tu amiga. Amiga. Amiga._

-¿Harry¿Harry?...¿Haaary?...-canturreo, mientras agitaba su mano frente a la mirada de su amigo que parecia como ido.-¿Tanto le afecto? Pobre...¡¡¡¡Harryyyyy!!!!!...-grito con fuerza, Harry salio de su "transe".

-¡Dios, Hermione! No grites que no estoy sordo...-dijo sintiendo los oidos retumbarle.

-¿No?...-pregunto ella con sarcasmo.-No me imagino entonces si lo estubieras...-dijo en tono ironico.

-¿Puedes comportarte con seriedad?...-ella borro la molesta sonrisa de suficiencia, y adopto una posé seria.-Mucho mejor. Ahora si...¿Porqué no quieres hablar del padre de tu hijo?...-pregunto sintiendo la sangre hervir, ante la idea de que un idiota, con cara de chimpancé, le hubiese puesto las manos ensima.

-Porque no tiene caso Harry.-dijo con la voz quebrada, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Odiaba mentirle a su amigo¡Por dios que lo aborrecia!...pero tenia miedo. Si, era una cobarde.

-Ya, no llores Hermione...tranquila...-dijo mientras la abrazaba, intentando consolarla. Ella solto un sosollo.

_Eres una persona vil y desgraciada Hermione. Mira, ahí lo tienes, preocupado por ti y apoñandote. Y tu le clavas el puñal en la espalda con..._

-Si no me quieres decir quien es el padre, lo entiendo Hermione, y pase lo que pase, te apoyo...-le susurro al oido. Ella lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-¡Oh, Harry!...-profirio una exclamacion ahogada por las lagrimas.

-Shhhh...Tranquila.-dijo en tono de voz suave, mientras la mecia.

-Gracias Harry, gracias...-dijo despues de un rato, para seguidamente besar su megilla.

-Te ves cansada...¿Te quedas a dormir?...-pregunto, besando su frente. Ella lo penso un momento, despues asintio con la cabeza.

-Te preparare la habitacion de huespedes...-con eso se fue, ingresando a una hermosa habitacion.

La recamara era hermosa, y muy espaciosa. Estaba pintada en tonos pasteles, con una gran cama matrimonial en el centro, de lado izquierdo habia un pequeño balcon con vista a las concurridas calles Londinenses, y del derecho un lindo tocador con un precioso espejo sobre el.

Harry se recargo en la pared y suspiro.

-Tranquilizate Harry...solo. No pienses mas en eso...- se dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras otro suspiro de pesar abandonaba sus labios.

Mientras tanto en la sala. La castaña llevaba una batalla similar consigo misma.

-Hermione Granger, no puedes seguir viendoles asi la cara. ¿Que dira Luna o Ginny, cuando se enteren que no les haz contado toda la verdad?. ¡¿Que dira Harry cuando se entere que, por desgracia, el papa de tu bebé es...?!

-¡Hermione!.-grito la voz de Harry desde la habitacion, ella pego un salto en su asiento.

-Dime Harry...-contesto tratando de recuperar el aliento que el susto de Harry le habia quitado.

-La habitacion ya esta lista...-dijo apoyandose en el marco de la puerta.

-Gracias Harry...Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, es mi reunion con Lucius Malfoy...-dijo seguido de un suspiro de resignacion. Harry sonrio.

-Te compadesco...-le dijo en tono funebré.

-Gracias...-contesto ella sarcasticamente, con una sonrisa de costado a modo de ironia.

-Ya vete a dormir...-ordeno en tono de, no acepto replica, ella asintio como buena niña.-Hermione...-llamo, antes de que ella se adentrara a la habitacion que varias veces ya habia ocupado en el pasado.

-Dime...-contesto, esperando que él continuara.

-¿Cuandó piensas decirselo a los demas?...-pregunto timido.

-Mañana, supongo...-dijo encogiendose de hombros.

-Bien, buenas noches linda...-dijo besando su frente, ella sonrio.

-Buenas noches Harry.-dijo por fin entrando.

Bien, ya lo dijiste Hermione. ¿Pero porqué no me siento ni un poquito aliviada?

Con un nudo en la garganta, la castaña se durmio. Mientras en la habitacion de alado un atratactivo pelinegro, no lograba consiliar el sueño, pensando aun en la impactante noticia.

---o0o0o----

A la mañana siguiente, en la Residencia de la familia Lupin, una nerviosa e iperactiva Luna paseaba por toda su sala, con sola una idea en la cabeza.

Averiguar como le habia ido a Hermione con Harry.

Se sento en uno de los sillones tratando de relajarse, mientras mordia sus uñas con nerviosismo. Suspirando se puso de pie, en direccion a el telefono. Marco el numero con manos tremulas.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...

-Hola...-se escuho la voz de su amiga del otro lado de la linea.

-¡Amiga! Que bueno que contestas, estoy que me muero de los nervi...

-¡Ja! Te engañe, estas hablando a casa de Hermione Granger. Por el momento no me encuentro, favor de dejar tu mensaje y tu numero, cuando escuches el timbrido, y yo me comunicare contigo mas tarde. Gracias.

Tiiiii...

-¡Hermione¡Hija de...¡¿Como me haces esto cuando los nervios me matan?!...-grito Luna al audicular.-¡Pero ya veras cuando te vea!...¡Oh, si! Suplicaras clemencia, y te arrepentiras de estarme haciendo es...

Pi...Pi...Pi...Pi...Pi...

Luna miro al telefono estupefacta, bufo.

-Parese que nuestra mañana no empezo muy bien...-dijo la voz de Remus a sus espaldas. Ella miro a su marido de forma asesina.-¿Dije algo que no debia?...¡Hey¿Adondé vas?.-pregunto al ver que Luna tomaba direccion a la puerta.

-Con Hermione...-respondio.-¿Por?...-pregunto extrañada¿Desdé cuando Remus la cuestionaba tanto?

-Bueno, solo una cosita. Insignificante, casi nada...-dijo el haciendo un ademan con las manos para restarle importancia. Ella enarco una ceja, de forma suspicaz.

-¿Y bien?...-pregunto impaciente.

-¿Piensas salir en pijama?...-pregunto él a su vez, señalando la bestimenta de su mujer, en tono burlon. Luna abrio inconsientemente la boca.

-Hermione Granger. Estas muerta...-murmuro furibubda, al tiempo que abanzaba a paso rapido a su habitacion.-¡Un solo sonido que delate tu risa, y practicare mis armas de tortura contigo Lupin!...-grito desde las escaleras. Remus sonrio divertido.

---o0o0o---

Mientras tanto, en un lujoso departamente. Una linda castaña se despertaba.

-Mhh...Que bien dormi. Siempre duermo fabuloso en esta cama...-murmuro estirandose. Bostezo con pereza.-¿Que hora sera?...-se pregunto mirando el reloj en la comoda de junto a la cama.-Las nueve, aun es temprano...-dijo volviendose a acostar.

Mientras en el comedor, Harry desayunaba monotomamente. Miro su reloj de pulsera, las 9:15¿Acaso Hermione no dijo que hoy tenia una reunion con Malfoy?.

Sin terminar de desayunar se puso de pie, rumbo a la habitacion de huespedes.

-¿Hermione?...-llamo, mientras tocaba la puerta suavemente con los nudillos de su mano. Nadie respondio.-Hermione...-volvio a llamar sin obtener respuesta aun. Se adentro a la recamara, abriendo la puerta con lentitud.

Sus pasos eran cansinos. Con suavidad se sento a orillas de la cama. La observo detenidamente. Se sorprendio al notar que en todos estos años de amistad, jamas, la habia mirado como ahora.

Era hermosa, eso siempre lo tuvo presente. Con un cuerpo, pequeño y delicado. Sus cuervas suaves, pero a la vez tan de mujer. Su tersa piel, blanca aperlada. Su cabello, tan rizado y castaño; sonrio al recordar que en sus primeros años de escuela lo habia tenido tan enmarañado como estropajo. Su rostro tan puro e inocente, tan infantil, y la vez tan maduro.

Sus ojos paseaban por todo el cuerpo de la castaña, desde la punta de sus pies, hasta la ultima fibra de su cabello. Sin evitarlo, su mirada se congelo en el aun plano estomago de su amiga.

Con lentitud e indecisión, dirijio su mano a ese lugar. Con movimientos temblorosos, acaricio esa zona muy sutilmente, casi como un roze efimero. La retiro enseguida, cuando Hermione se removio.

-Mh...¿Dondé?...¿Harry?...-pregunto extrañada, al verlo sentado a orillas de la cama, inmovil y mudo.-¿Que hora es?...-volvio a preguntar con tono soñoliento.

-Eh...mh...ah...eh...-comenzo a balbusear, sin lograr armar una frase coherente.

-Las Diez...-dijo mirando el reloj en la comoda, al notar que Harry habia perdido, momentaneamente, la capazidad para hablar.-¡Las diez!...-exclamo parandose de golpe.

-¡Las diez!...-Harry la imito, aunque por diferentes causas. ¡¿Se le habia quedado viendo durante casi una hora?!.

-¡¿Porqué no me despertaste?!...-pregunto, en tono casi histerico, mientras corria al baño.

-Eso trate, pero no me hacias caso...-mintio.

-¡Harry, no tengo el sueño tan pesado!...-grito desde el baño.-¿O si?...-murmuro para si.

-Eso, es lo que tu crees.-rebatio Harry, aliviado de encontrar una excusa.

-Bien, como sea...-dijo lo suficientemente alto, como para que él escuhasé.

-Ire a servir tu desayuno.-anuncio saliendo de la recamara. Se apoyo en la pared de la cosina, y suspiro con alivio.-¡Uff! Eso estuvo serca.-murmuro. Ahora, solo una simple y molesta pregunta rondaba su mente.

¿Porqué demonios le gusto tanto lo que vio en Hermione?.

En diecisiete minutos exactos, entro al comedor una hermione completamente lista, sin contar que mas linda de lo normal. Harry abrio la boca inconsientemente.

-¡Wow! Te vez hermosa Hermione...-alago, ella sonrio apenada.

Llevaba una falda estilo empresarial, color gris hasta la rodilla, una blusa blanca con ligero escote, el cual dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Un saco gris, mas oscuro que la falda. Unas lindas zapatillas color negros con poco tacón. Sus rizos caian libres por su espalda, su rostro con poco maquillaje, encuadraba a la perfeccion aquella obra (como ella pasaba muchas noches ahí, ya tenia algo de ropa en la habitacion de huespedes).

-Gracias...-agradecio timida.

-¿Solo comeras eso?...-pregunto con el seño levemente fruncido, al ver que solo tomaba una manzana y bebia un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Si, se me hace tar...-se obligo a callar al ser subitamente, pero con delicadeza, sentada en la silla por Harry.

-¡Ah, no señorita! Tienes un bebé que cuidar, y esa no es una buena alimentacion para mi sobrino.-dijo.-Terminate todo...-ordeno. Ella hizo un puchero.

-Pero Harry...-comenzo alegando.

-Pero nada. O comes, o te doy de comer. Pero te terminas eso, si ó si...-dijo sin aceptar replicas.

-¡Llegare tarde!.-chillo, exasperada.

-Yo te llevo. Ahora deja de hablar y come, asi solo tardas mas...-le aconsejo y ella soltando un bufido, se dispuso a comer lo que él le habia preparado.

---o0o0o----

-Gracias Harry...-se despidio de él, al bajar del auto de este (ultimo modelo, porsupuesto).

-Suerte...Paso por ti.-le recordo, ella asintio y él emprendio marcha.

Hermione volteo, y miro el imponente edificio que se alzaba sobre ella. En la parte superior, un henorme anuncio revelaba el nombre de dicho lugar.

Malfoy Company Inc.

Hermione suspiro, y aferrando mas su malentín entre sus manos, abanzo corriendo las escaleras. Rebiso su reloj de pulsera. Cinco a las once, suspirando incremento el ritmo.

Mientras tanto, unos cuantos escalones mas arriba.

Un apuesto rubio, de penetrantes y frios ojos grices, facciones elegantes y sofisticadas. De porte atletica y fuerte. Acompañado de un moreno alto, e igualmente apuesto (de hecho muy similar al rubio, a diferencia del cabello y los ojos, que eran de un color oscuro y verde, respectivamente). Bajaban apresuradamente, muy centrados en su platica.

Tanto que no se dieron cuenta de una hermosa castaña que subia a toda prisa en la misma direccion. El choque fue inebitable.

El rubio la tomo agilmente entre sus brazos, al ver que se hiba de espaldas. Sus miradas conectaron. Y el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor.

Un angel. Fue el pensamiento del chico, al ver a la hermosa chica.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Por favor, perdoneme...-pidio Hermione, al tiempo que se soltaba del agarre y seguia asendiendo. Con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

Llego tarde. Llego tarde. Llego tarde.

-¿La haz visto, Blaise?...-pregunto el rubio a su acompañante, el moreno asintio.

-Hermosa, sin lugar a dudas...-respondio este.

----o0o0o----

-Señor, su cita acaba de llegar...-informo la secretaria.

-Hasla pasar, lucy...-le pidio una voz grave y autoritaria desde adentro.

-Si señor.-contesto esta, se giro a Hermione y le sonrio dulcemente.-Adelante...-dijo en tono amable, Hermione sonrio.

-Gracias.-dijo y se adentro a la amplia y elegante oficina.

-Señorita Granger...-saludo, un hombre que no se veia tan mayor (al igual que Sirius y Remus), de cabello largo y lasio, profundamente rubio. Gelidos y penetrantes ojos grices. El tono que habia empleado habia sido, frio y distante.

Mal comienzo. Penso la castaña para si.

&&&

Bien, ahí esta el segundo capi. Si quieren que lo continue, pulsen el botonsito de Go, por favor.

Muchas gracias a **Ludmy, Grayse y Shinji Kun112**, por sus Reviews, espero les siga gustando el Fic.

Nos vemos hasta la proxima, besos: Lyanbeth.


	3. Enfrentando a los amigos

A los que les intereso el fic, a quí les dejo el Tercer capi (n.n), sorry por la tardanza (u.u). Pero eh tenido vacasiones, y me fui a pasear (¬ ¬).

_**Declaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparesen no son míos, pertenesen a la escritora JK Rowling, esto es puro ocio, sin intencion de plagio**_.

&&&&

-¿Y bien?...-pregunto Luna intrigada y curiosa (por no decir chismosa), a Hermione, bajo la mirada ansiosa de Ginny.

Las tres se encontraban en la habitacion de Hermione (en ¡su! Departamento). Luna reposaba por completo sobre el largo de la cama, Ginny sentada en la orilla de la misma, y Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de evadirlas.

-Pues, me dijo que me apoyaba en todo...-comenzo con voz algo temblorosa.

-Que...comprensivo.-termino Luna atonita.

-¿Te apoyo sabiendo el padre de tu bebé? Siempre supe que él era super bueno, pero...¡Eso es el colmo de la bondad!.-exclamo Ginny sorprendida.

-Bu-bueno...veras...yo...n-no...-Hermione comenzo a temblar de los nervios.

-¡No se lo dijiste!.-exclamaron las otras dos al unisono.

-No...no pude. No despues de que el me dio toda esa muestra de comprecion y apoyo. Sé que Harry es muy bueno, pero no queria llegar a sus limites.-dijo, con un poco mas de seguridad.

-Hermione, no puedes permanecer en silencio toda la vida. ¿Que haras cuando tu hijo cresca¿Tambien evadiras la curiosidad del niño por saber la identidad de su padre?.-pregunto Luna, con tono reprochable. Hermione suspiro.

-Sé que no podre hacer eso Luna...pero el solo hecho de pensar en decir toda la verdad, me aterroriza...-explico acongojada.

-Nosotras sabemos que eso te tiene muerta de miedo. Pero estaremos ahi para ti...-aseguro Ginny, poniendose de pie para tratar de transmitirle un poco de calma.

-Ginn tiene razon. Bueno cambiando de tema¿Que paso con Malfoy?...-pregunto, nuevamente curiosa, Hermione hizo una mueca de hastío.

-¿En pocas palabras?...mh...¡Horrible!.-sentencio, mientras las otras dos se largaban a reir.-¡En serio! Miren que jamas pense que ese hombre pudiera ser tan insoportable...todo fue un caos¡Desde la mañana todo fue fatidico! Fue como si la vida hubiera tratado de avisarme...una señal del destino o algo asi. Me desperte tarde, Harry me retraso aun mas, y llegue a la sita con casi una hora de retraso. Cuando el tal Malfoy ese me recibio con un tono frio y aspero, yo solo quize que la tierra me tragasé.-conto, aun resentida con su nuevo cliente.

-Dicen que los Malfoy's son una familia muy fria y sombria...pero yo conosi a Draco Malfoy, de lejos claro esta, y no me paresio para nada frio...al contrario...-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de lado, algo maliciosa.

-¡Ginny! Tu ya tienes a Neville, deja que pobres como nosotras soñemos con...-comenzo Luna, en tono solemne.

-Perdon, Luna querida, pero nosotras conosemos a cierto castaño que, curiosamente, reposa en mi sala. Y mas curioso aun, todos lo conosemos como...-hizo una pausa, y miro a Ginny, quien sonreia divertida.-¡Tu marido!.-termino, cuando al instante una almohada dio de lleno en su cara.

Se quedo inmovil por unos breves momentos, el dedo índice aun alzado, el cual habia utilizado para dramaticar aun mas su frase, y su mirada posada en la nada.

-¡¿Quien a sido?!...-pregunto en un suspiro, pues habia comenzado a retener la respiracion.

-Pues...-Luna y Ginny se miraron entre si. Jamas pensaron que reaccionaria de esa manera.-Es que la verdad amiga, estabas muy dramatica y...-habia continuado Ginny, cuando Hermione las miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Pero que bruta resultaste ser Ginny!...-reprendio, mientras hacia un puchero.

-¡¿Hermione, no te vas a poner a llorar por un almohadaso, verdad?! Lo haciamos a diario en nuestras pijamadas...-comenzo Luna entre sorprendida, y divertida.

-¡Pero en esa entonces eramos niñas!.-replico ella.

-Pues ahora te comportas como tal...-intervino Ginny.

-Ustedes no me entienden...ni me quieren...ni...-Ginny interrumpio, lo que deseguro seria una larga lista de reclamos, cuando la abrazo.

-Ya Hermione. Por un momento olvide tu estado, es normal que pases a esos estados de animo tan contradictorios tan rapido...-la consolo.-Yo eh manejado casos como estos...-explico a una Luna algo confundida. Despues sonrio y se aserco para un abrazo grupal.

-Sera muy interesante pasar por todos tus cambios Hermione...-le dijo en un susurro.

----o0o0o----

Mientras en la sala, los hombres tambien charlaban animadamente, con vasos de licor en la mano y de temas diferentes (¬ ¬).

-¡Vamos Harry, somos tus amigos! No vas a negar otra vez que no a pasado nada de nada con Hermione, de todas las noches que a dormido bajo tu mismo techo...-insistio por millonesima vez, Sirius Black, sin darse por vensido.

-¡Que no!.-repitio Harry, en tono cansado.

-Sirius, no todos tienen la mente tan retorsida como tu...-Sirius miro ofendido a Ron.-¡Como tu comprenderas!.-agrego de inmediato, temiendo por su vida.

-Ella es como...como...¡Como mi hermana!.-exclamo Harry, sintiendo un sensacion amarga por ese apelativo.

-Bueno Harry, la unica diferencia aquí, es que Hermione no es tu hermana.-apunto Remus suspicaz.

-Pues, yo sigo confundido¿Que no nos veriamos hasta el proximo viernes?...-pregunto Neville entrando por fin en la conversacion, al ver el semblante de Harry.

-Hermione nos llamo diciendo que queria hablar con nosotros...-explico Ron.

-Pues parese que los unicos que no sabemos de que se trara somos nosotros, por que las chicas lucen muy bien enteradas...-observo Sirius, a lo que los demas asintieron.

En ese momento de la habitacion salieron las tres chicas. Hermione suspiro.

-Bien, los llame para...para comunicarles algo. Veran yo...yo...-la voz parecio heber abandonado su garganta. Luna y Ginny se le unieron.

-Lo que Hermione trata de decir, sin demasiado éxito, es que esta...-comenzo a ayudarla Luna, muy comprensiva en verdad.

-Estoyembarazada.-solto Hermione sin hacer pausa alguna, por lo que los demas tardaron bastante en entender.

-¡¿A que no adivinan que entendi?!...-pregunto Ron, para despues soltar senda carcajada. ¡Que loco! Penso el pelirrojo para si, ante tal descabellada idea (¡Ja! Pobre iluso!). Los demas, utilizando un poco mas de logica y coherencia, entendieron a la perfeccion.

-¡Dijiste que no habia pasado nada!.-salto Sirius acusador. Harry enrojecio hasta la raiz de su cabello, mientras Hermione los miraba sin entender.

-¡Harry¡¿Porque no me lo dijiste?! Se supone que somos amigos, debiste confiar mas en mi...-acuso el pelirrojo, en tono herido (al fin cayo en la dura realidad).

-Pe-pero...y-yo...no...-Harry no cabia en si de vergüenza, pena y ofensa.

_¡Que mas hubiera querido yo!_ Penso con cierta amargura.

Hermione se sonrojo de manera alarmante al comprender.

-¡Harry no es el padre!...-salto en su defensa.

-¿No?...-preguntaron Sirius y Ron al unisono, aun con desconfianza.

-No...-aseguro.-¿Que les hace pensar lo contrario?.-pregunto algo aturdida.

Sirius y Ron se miraron, ambos rojos de vergüenza, voltearon a mirar a Harry apenados.

-Lo...lo sentimos.-se disculparon, Harry suspiro y asintio.

-No hay problema. Confuciones siempre hay...-apunto comprensivo (hay, tan bueno el niño).

-Bueno Hermione...¿Entonces quien es el padre?...-pregunto Ron, tratando de visualizar en su memoria (que en realidad no es muy buena), algun exnovio el cual sea el responsable de la paternidad.

-Bueno...él...como ya le dije a Harry, él no es relevante ni de importancia...por el momento...-termino en un susurro para si.

-Bueno eso no importa demasiado ahora. Lo que en realidad importa, es que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, incondicional...¡Ya me encargare yo de instruir a este bebito, para que tenga suerte con las mujeres, como su buen tío Black!.-exclamo con altaneria. Hermione lo miro de forma mordaz.

-¿Quien te ah hecho creer a ti que sera varón?.-pregunto con astucia.

-¡Yo jamas me equivoco!...-dijo prepotente. Hermione sonrio y nego con la cabeza.

-¡Ya imagino el grito en el cielo que pondra mi mama cuando se entere!...-dijo Ron riendo por anticipado.

-Es cierto Molly no cabra en si de alegria. Somos como unos hijos para ella...-concordo Remus, feliz.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tienes Hermione?...-pregunto Neville, que en todo este tiempo no habia parado de sonreir.

-Pues...no sé a ciencia cierta. Pero calculo que unas trece semanas...-dijo dudativa, y con aire pensativo.

-Saben que, yo muero de hambre. Apenas sali del trabajo me vine para aca, y no eh comido nada...-dijo Ron, tocandose el estomago, y con tono de martir.

-Pues, yo apoyo a Ron. Muero de hambre...-secundo Hermione.

-Bueno, ya saben las reglas chicos. El anfitrion prepara la comida...-recordo Sirius.

-¡Pero yo tengo ganas de Pizza! Y esperar hasta prepararla...no...muero de desnutricion en el proceso.-exclamo Hermione dramatica, mientras su mano se posaba lastimeramente sobre su frente.

-¡Bien! Comamos pizza...-apoyo Harry.

-Que saludable.-murmuro Ginny, mientras salian del apartamento de su amiga.

----o0o0o0o----

Quince días despues, en el despacho de Lucius Malfoy.

-Vera señorita Granger, la mande llamar para informarle que saldre de negocios por unos cuantos meses...y que usted y yo ya no podremos seguir con el trabajo, hasta mi regreso.-Hermione abrio la boca y los ojos, de manera inconsiente.

-Pero señor, temo informale que si usted se va, el proyecto quedara suspendido y se retrasara demasiado...-dijo, con algo de temor y angustia en la voz.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso pondre a alguien mas a cargo de eso...para cuando yo llege todo se encuentre listo.-termino, Hermione suspiro aliviada.

-Imagino, que es de su entera confiaza. Y que esta persona esta totalmente capasitada...-quizo saber Hermione.

-Asi es.-respondio con simpleza.

-¿Y puedo saber de quien se trata?.-pregunto intrigada.

-Mi hijo...-en ese momento el cominicador sono.-Dime Lucy...-hablo presionando el comunicador.

-Señor, su hijo llego.-contesto la voz de Lucy del otro lado de la linea.

-Hazlo pasar.-ordeno y con eso corto la comunicasion. La puerta se abrio dando paso al rubio mas atractivo que jamas antes hubiese visto la castaña.

¿Porque se me hace conosido? Se pregunto con extrañesa.

Draco dirijio su mirada a la hermosa chica, sonrio.

-Draco te presento a Hermione Granger, señorita Granger, le presento a mi hijo Draco Malfoy...-los presento con abrumadora elegancia. Draco se aserco a ella con paso lento pero firme.

-Un placer...-dijo con la voz suave y aterciopelada. Hermione se obligo a no tragar saliva tan sonoramente.

-Igualmente.-logro decir, con una firmeza y seguridad, que flaqueaban ante el embriagador perfume del joven. Y por alguna inexplicable y extraña cosa, algo le recordo a Harry.

-Bien, como ya les explique a los dos. Ustedes trabajaran juntos por algun tiempo, durante mi ausencia. ¿Tienen alguna duda?...-pregunto mirandolos a ambos, los dos negaron.-Bien, tengo que partir ahora. Mi avion sale durante la tarde...con su permiso...-dijo educadamente, poniendose de pie.

-Adelante.-respondieron al unisono.

Draco miro a Hermione, cuan depredador a su presa. Mientras una serie de imagenes, seguro no aptas para menores, desfilaban por su mente. Relambiendose los labios con lujuria, y algo de gula, se sento alado de ella.

-Bien Hermione...¿Puedo llamarte asi, cierto?...-pregunto, en un fingido tono inocente.

-Claro...-respondio.

-Pues, Hermione. Manos a la obra que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante...-dijo frotandose las manos. Pero esa frase tan inocente y sensilla, solo guardaba otro sentido para él.

-Andando...-dijo entusiasmada, mientras sacaba planos y borradores.

----o0o0o----

Hermione llego completamente agotada a su departamento. Con aire presuroso se deciso de sus zapatos (no muy economicos), arrojandolos en algun lugar olvidado de su sala. En la barra de su, buen surtido, mini-bar, apoyo su mano para sacarse con agilidad las medias.

Se dirijio a su baño, abriendo los grifos para llenar la tina. A su trayecto a ese lugar su ropa habia sido esparsida por todos lados. Ahora solo contaba con su falda cubriendo la parte baja, y su brasier negro de encaje (muy lindo el sostén este), que se encargaban de tapar los bien formados senos, mas grandes ahora por la maternidad.

-Hermione...-llamo una voz desde la sala. Ella no parecio escuchar.-Hermione...-repitio, mientras guardaba las llaves que la Hermione misma le habia dado tiempo atrás. Decidio inspeccionar el lugar, estaba seguro de que ella se encontraba, Allan, el guardia de seguiridad del edificio se lo habia confirmado.

Mientras Hermione cerraba los grifos, suspiro con anelo de descanso al palpar el agua tibia con su mano.

-Hermione...-volvio a llamar, con el mismo resultado.-Hermione...¿Dondé diablos te metiste?...-susurro con exasperacion. Abrio la puerta del baño con lentitud y aire aburrido, no pudo hacer nada mas, ni moverse, ni hablar, ni mucho menos apartar su vista de ella.

-¡Harry!.-exclamo tomando una de las batas para cubrirse. Harry salio, ahora si, rapidamente del baño.-Ya...¿Que necesitabas Harry?...-pregunto Hermione, cuando salio envuelta con la bata.

-Yo...venia a decirte...que...que...saque cita con un Ginecologo, que Ginny me recomendo. Es en una semana...y...si...si...quieres...puedo acom...pañarte...-explico cohibido, el rostro totalmente ensendido.

-Claro que si Harry, y me encantaria que me acompañases...-respondio ella, con las megillas ligeramentes teñidas de rosa.

-Siento haber entrado asi...sé que debi tocar pero...-comenzo a disculparse abochornado.

-No hay problema.-respondio esta.

-Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya.-dijo él despues de varios minutos. Hermione asintio y lo acompaño a la salida.-Nos vemos...-dijo antes de salir.

-Nos vemos.-respondio y cerro la puerta, al regresar al baño el agua ya se habia enfriado. Suspirando, desistio de la idea de la bañera y solo se dio un rapido regaderaso.

---o0o0o----

Del otro lado de la ciudad, un apuesto pelinegro, se encontraba recostado sobre su cama sin lograr consiliar el sueño.

Y esque la imagen de su amiga, mejor amiga, casi hermana, semidesnuda, lo habian perturbado de manera considerable. Y contandole la frase de Remus, no lo ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Porque el podia considerar a Hermione una hermana, pero lo importante del caso es que Hermione no, y se repite¡no! Es su hermana.

Y eso, mas la imagen de Hermione aun medio desnuda bailando por su mente, si que lo inquietaban. Pero mas le inquietaba el enorme bulto que lograba visualizarse debajo de la sabana.

Maldijo nuevamente por lo bajo. Todo el camino habia ido manejando con una ereccion, (por no decir que desde que salio del apartamento).

Y Hermione, con su bendito y buen formado cuerpo, lo atormentairan por un largo tiempo.

&&&&

Bien, ahi esta. Y como siempre los agradecimientos para: **Shinji Kun112** y para **beautifly92**.

Espero que siga gustandoles, y ya saben...¡Si quisieran, ahi de pura chiripada, que lo continuara! No olviden dejar su Review. Besos y hasta la proxima.


End file.
